The left side of everywhere
by shinkuso77
Summary: It was 3 months since malo myotismon attacked all seems fine but then a portal haywire and taking davis along with it in the digital world he was kidnapped by a digimon what does he want? And why davis? When he was there he meets new friends but will davis come back for better or worse? The story is better than the summary..
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay since many of the reviews said there is a lot of tk bashing and I'm truly sorry about it.. And a friend of mine PM me so that's why I remaking the story.. But I don't know if the title of the chapter will be changed though..Disclaimers!

Veemon: Shin doesn't own digimon there happy!

Me: Good now go have a date with gatomon! *opens a trap door*

Veemon: Thank you! *disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Intro and Kidnapped

School..

Well it has been 3 months if I presume after malo myotismon almost pulverized the world and you know the rest.. It has been boring this kind of year.. But that changed one day..

"Okay where is davis?" Tai asked.

"He kinda have a detention.." TK said.

"And we all are waiting for him.." Kari said.

"I don't blame him now for almost always getting late.." Yolei nodded.

"Cause he saves us almost all the time.." Cody smiled.

At the corridor davis and ken was talking since he has been transferred to odaiba for a month now..

"So ken any luck getting to the digital world?" Davis asked.

"Nope there has been no danger lately.." Ken said and they all comes in..

"Okay davis is here.." TK smiled.

"Hey TJ!" Davis joked.

"It's TK!" Kari shouted.

"I know kari but I didn't get to argue with tk for a while.." Davis smiled.

"Oh here we go again.. Making a stupid argument.." TK rolled his eyes.

"Yeah hat face!" Davis shouted.

"Goggle head!" TK shouted.

"Flying hat!" Davis joked.

"Oh don't you insult my hat again!" TK shouted.

"Yeah your hat is dirty.. I think you should wash it.." Davis gives an advice.

"I wash it for like today!" TK argued.

"Wanna bet?" Davis shouted and grabs TK's hat.

"Come back here davis! Stop messing with my hat!" TK shouted and runs after davis..

"Can't catch me!" Davis shouted and was hit by the door when sora and mimi opens it..

"Gotcha.." TK hugs his hat..

"Ouch that really hurts.." Davis said feeling dizzy.

"Please be careful next time davis.." Sora smiled.

"Yeah.." Mimi said.

"Well let's go.." Davis said and handed out his D3.

"Digi Port Open!" Davis shouted usually they were transported but this time the portal was darker and have like some dark shadow tentacles in it..

"Guys grab davis!" Tai shouted and all of them grabs davis..

"Don't give up on us now davis.." Ken said.

"I can't ken it's too strong.." Davis said as he was slipping away even the digimons tried to help him and it wasn't enough..

"Davish hold on.." Demiveemon said.

"Kari keep pushing.." Gatomon said.

"TK you too.." Patamon said.

"Everyone don't give up!" Tai said but it was too late davis and demiveemon got sucked in..

"Everyone!" Davis last words before he disappeared.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted.

"Um.. Guys sorry I'm late.." Izzy comes in..

"It's davis.." Tai said with a pale face and he only got his goggles back from davis just before he disappeared.

"I should have gone a lot sooner.." Izzy said

"What is happening izzy?" They all asked.

"The portal isn't stable yet just now.." Izzy explained.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Sora shouted.

"I tried to tell you guys by TK's terminal.." Izzy said.

"Wait that e-mail is it.. I thought it wasn't important.." TK said.

"No it's fine I should have told you guys around lunch but no matter.. We can go to the digital world now and that's weird.." Izzy opens the computer and there was nothing wrong with it..

"Let's try it.." Yolei said.

"Digi Port Open!" They all said but they didn't step in cause that isn't what davis portal looks like and it's normal..

"Then where is davis?" Kari asked.

"We must find him fast.." Izzy said.

"We don't know what might happen to him.." Tai said and looking worriedly while hanging to his goggles..

Digital World..

"Where am I?" Davis asked himself and it was like a dark city but he was chained.

"You're awake davish.." Demi veemon said.

"Why am I here?" Davis shouted.

"Shut your mouth child of miracles.." The black Knight digimon said.

"Just who are you? My friends is gonna stop you!" Davis shouted and wanted to break free..

"My name is Alphamon.." The black Knight digimon said.

"Just what do you want?" Davis shouted back with anger..

"What do I want? No what do you want child of miracles?" Alphamon asked slyly.

"I have everything family! Friends!" Davis said.

"But that isn't what you really thought is it?" Alphamon said.

"That's what I thought!" Davis shouted.

"But deep down you know that isn't true.." Alphamon said..

"Why did you kidnapped me?" Davis asked again..

"Isn't that obvious everyone should have known that you desire to rule the weak.." Alphamon said.

"I never said that!" Davis shouted.

"Well you're lying! I can see people's mind.." Alphamon said.

"I used to think that I actually doesn't want to act goofy and stuff I'm just doing that to meet people's expectation.." Davis said.

"Then why don't you join me davis.. You can rule maybe even greater than the emperor ever does.." Alphamon ruled out his hands but davis rejected it.

"Not in a million years!" Davis growl.

"As you wish.. But if you're starving then don't blame me hahahaha!" Alphamon evilly laughed and goes outside..

"Guys I hope you can find me fast.." Davis said ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: well that's it! The first chapter I renew the plot again!

Davis: cause the other one was too random..

Me: shut up! *throws random objects at davis*

Davis: That totally hurts!

Me: shut up!

Alphamon: Here we go again *sigh*

Me: Just shut up alpha or I'll feed you to milleniumon!

Alphamon: Same old threat..

Me: well R&amp;R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Out of Clue

"Here is some food to eat.." Alphamon throws the food to davis but he doesn't wants to eat..

"I might just strive here.." Davis said.

"Then starve see if I care.." Alphamon said and left.

"Oh I hate that guy.." Demiveemon mumbled.

"It's okay demiveemon.." Davis smiled weakly and look at his food.

Meanwhile..

"Have you guys founds any lead on davis?" TK asked.

"Nothing.." Ken said flying on stingmon.

"Me too.." Kari said riding on nefertimon..

"I think we should give it a rest TK.." Yolei sigh.

"I won't stop until we find davis.." TK said.

"Okay TK just don't push yourself.." Kari sigh but she just left with nefertimon..

"It's getting late.." Cody said

"TK everyone is tired shouldn't you think of your teammates.." Ken said.

"Ugh fine let's stop it now.." TK sigh..

Back with davis..

As days flew davis becomes hopeless in getting out..

"Is it worthed anymore to get out.." Davis looked at the black sky..

"Davish you've got to eat.." Demiveemon said worriedly.

"I don't feel like it.." Davis said throwing the meal and then appeared a black hair blonde was walking around seeing davis..

"Alphamon isn't this too much.." The boy said.

"Well I give.. I don't know much about humans.." Alphamon sigh.

"Firstly open his handcuff" The boy said.

"Ugh fine.." Alphamon mumbled and get davis handcuff out..

"Why are you helping me?" Davis asked.

"I can't just sit by cause alphamon is a fun killer.." The boy laughed.

"Well he is.." Davis nodded.

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

"It's Motomiya Davis!" Davis introduced himself.

"Well I'm Mihama Kouji or Kouji for short I know this is hard davis.." The boy said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Alphamon just wanted to teach you the true power of your crest.." Kouji smiled.

"How can he? He act all mean!" Davis shouted and glare at alphamon.

"Just give it a try and maybe you can escape.." Kouji whispered.

"Okay.." Davis smiled.

"Okay first off that porridge isn't edible so I'll cook.." Kouji smiled and left.

"You're lucky davis.. Usually he doesn't be nice with other people.." Alphamon said.

"So is it true that you know all about my crest?" Davis asked.

"Yeah.. And I'm gonna show you that in this world things has a left side.." Alphamon chuckled and left..

"Okay here is um.. I know I only have this at a time.." Kouji said and handed out a ramen.

"You made it on your own?" Davis gulped the ramen he likes it very much..

"Um I usually don't do ramen hey but I try.." Kouji smiled.

"Wait where is your partner?" Davis asked.

"He is still on a mission.." Kouji said.

"Okay this is weird.. You're so nice to me even the first time we've met.." Davis looks confused.

"Davis behind those smile you're suffering.." Kouji looks at him with a sad face..

"Well I have some issues.." Davis smiled.

"Just let yourself free.." Kouji said hugging him.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked

"I know you've never let your true feeling out.." Kouji said.

"Let my feelings out?" Davis eyes widened.

"All I see was a sad boy walking alone in the park and he is just like you crying.." Kouji said.

"Okay this is weird.." Davis said.

"Sorry I've just been up to the drama.." Kouji apologized.

"For somehow I feel like that.." Davis said in a low voice.

"Davis please just let alphamon tutor you.. That handcuff just for fun.. He likes to make people suffer.. But once you get to know him.. Maybe you'll understand his suffering.." Kouji warned and left.

Other side

"Okay kouji you're wondering elsewhere again.." The boy with brown spiky hair said.

"Hey at least I'm not like Mizael to wonder off he is the quiet type.." Kouji shouted.

"Oh yeah.." The brown spiky hair boy said.

"Why is alphamon doing that to our prisoners kinda old school.." He asked.

"As you see alphamon is truly like that boy. Maybe alphamon will get what he wants.." Kouji said and coming out a digivice with a compassion crest attached to it but it isn't a D3 it's kinda slimmer.

"So wanna hunt for more of that meat?" The spiky hair boy said.

"Yeah.." Kouji smiled and they left..

Back at the human world..

"We still haven't found davis.." Kari said like she is gonna give up..

"We are gonna find him.." TK said keeping their hopes high.

"But TK we searched davis for like 5 days non stop!" Yolei said.

"Could we take a break.." Cody said.

"Not until we find davis.." TK said.

"Even I contacted davis parents they are worried as hell right now.." Ken said.

"Who told you that ken?" TK asked.

"Um Jun and I went to their house.." Ken explained.

*flashback*

Motomiya Residence.

"Jun why is it quiet all of a sudden?" Ken asked.

"Cause davis isn't here duh.." Jun said.

"Did you know that davis got suck into the digital world.." Ken said.

"No.. Wait so that's why the police haven't found them.. Usually my parents aren't worried about davis but now.." Jun said with a sad face.

"Wait they didn't care?" Ken's eyes widened.

"When he goes home no one asked how is his test or how he did at school.. Nothing.. Even my parents never comes to one of the school matches.." Jun said.

"Wow that's harsh.." Ken said.

"Irony.. I know.. But now look they are worried like the world is gonna be rip apart.." Jun said and look that their parents are back..

"Um ken did you know where davis, my son go.." Davis dad said.

"Just say no.." Jun whispered.

"No sir.." Ken said

"Is it because of our fault? We always look after jun but not him.." Davis mom said and felt guilty.

"No mom you always look after davis but you were so busy and.." Jun said.

"But I still feel guilty for it.." Davis mom said and cried.

"Uh ken I think you should leave us alone.." Jun said.

"Okay jun.." Ken said and left.

*end of flashback*

"Well yeah we never saw davis dad or mom at the match before.." Kari nodded.

"But I saw davis mom in one of davis matches she wears a black cape.." Yolei said.

"You saw?!" They all were surprised.

"Yeah and I talk to her.. She told me that davis was different when he was at home.." Yolei said.

"Different?" They all said.

"Oh yeah guys I have errand to do bye bye.." Yolei tried to chase off the topic and left.

"That's weird even for yolei.." Ken said.

"I think we might not be able to find davis.." TK gasped.

"Unless they find us first.." Kari smiled.

Back at the room..

"Delicious!" Davis smiled.

"See I told you I am the best cook.." Kouji smiled.

"And I like here better than home.." Davis smiled

"Davis don't say that.." A boy with spiky hair and green jacket said.

"Wait I remember you from somewhere.." Davis pointed at him.

"But I was never appreciated at home.. Everyone only saw the goofy davis.. The one who mess up.." Davis cried.

"I know your pain.." The boy said.

"Kazuki would you stop it.." Kouji said and was hugging davis..

"Okay davis you want to learn the left side.." Kazuki said and makes davis wondered.

"Kazuki you and mizael are always like that.." Kouji said.

"I want to learn my left side.." Davis said and begin to stir off from kouji..

"Your friends just know your goofy style how about you show them your strategic self.." Kazuki said giving davis an idea.

"Wait so you mean I should do what alphamon said?" Davis asked again.

"Yeah ring the bell.." Kouji sigh.

"And mizael is still on mission so he will meet davis later.." Kazuki smiled.

"Okay I'll do for now.." Davis mumbled.

"Finally.." Alphamon comes out from the shadows and sigh making the three sigh.

"Davis you're not scared?" Kouji asked.

"No.. I won't be.. I want to know everything!" Davis shouted somehow his hand has an arrow sign..

"The kings mark.." They give a gasp..

"Davis maybe you've come here isn't a coincidence.." Kouji said.

"Maybe it's destiny.." Kazuki smiled.

"And mizael would be pleased.." Alphamon smiled.

"And let my partner go for starters!" Davis shouted.

"Ugh fine.. But from now on it would be harsh training are you ready?" Alphamon asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Davis nodded.

"Kouji and Kazuki can't interfere.." Alphamon said and glare at them.

"Oh but I just met them!" Davis sigh.

"First off We'll try to extend your miracle.. And in here it has been I don't know when.." Alphamon said.

"You mean 10 days while in the real world it's 5 days!" Kazuki shouted.

"Something like that.." Alphamon sigh.

"But there is a chance we can go back within a month.." Kouji said in theory.

"Well alphamon I like to train now!" Davis shouted..

"Come with me my majesty.." Alphamon bowed and there open a dark corridor..

"Bye everyone.." Davis puts up a strange smile while demiveemon was on his hands and his eyes were kinda blank..

What will alphamon do to davis? What is in strore with him? Who is this mizael? All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay things are heating up here.. What will alphamon do to davis.. A little explanation alphamon's personality is unpredictable sometimes he is good sometimes he is a crazy psychopath and torture anything.. Well just enjoy the story..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Pain..

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Davis asked and they were in a dark field.

"Nothing much.." Alphamon said.

"Wow you're lying with that one you're gonna make me do harsh training did you?" Davis glared..

"Firstly physical then your inside.." Alphamon sigh.

"There is more to it.." Davis said..

"Smart boy we're gonna see your memory all of your dark past if possible.." Alphamon smiled and makes davis shiver..

"All of it? Are you crazy!" Davis squeeze demiveemon hard.

"Davis you're killing me.." Demiveemon choked but saw that davis was serious..

"Alphamon what should I do first.." Davis sigh if he want to escape just do what he wants maybe later you'll escape at some point..

Alphamon snap his hands and many monodramon's appear..

"Now use demiveemon and turn him into magnamon.." Alphamon said.

"But how can I?" Davis asked him.

"That's for you to find out.." Alphamon smiled and left..

"Oh he is so an evil guy.." Davis shouted and was attacked by monodramons..

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve too!"

"Veemon.."

"Really! I can't use my digi egg.." Davis was hopeless even if he tried to go to champion it's useless.

"Davish don't give up!" Veemon said but remembered a figure of a golden light..

"So what do he do now?" The boy with white jump suit and white long hair with red and white stripes on the side said.

"I need to image it now.." Davis said as he was about to get hit by the monodramons.

"Golden Armor energize!"  
Davis was about to succeeded in bringing out the golden digi egg but it failed and they got hit by monodramons..

"I won't give up.." He stands again..

"Wow he is good no one could do that in one move.." The boy was amused.

A few hours later..

"Grraaahhhh!" Davis was getting pushed aside again but he is laughing like having fun..

"Davish!" Veemon said and run..

"I know alphamon didn't take our digi egg but this field we must use our emotion to attack so if I'm angry or burning passion.." Davis smiled.

"Digi Armor Energize!" He growl and veemon was burning greater than before..

"Flamedramon V,The flame of courage!" Now flamedramon's armor was more authenticate than before..

"I knew it.. He maxed out our emotion but if I were put up into a despair there is two possibility.. You could dark digivolve or succeeded in gold digi armor energize.." Davis said.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon's attacks was more sophisticate than before he attacks it without knowing where it went but it becomes a flame vortex.

"I think alphamon would be surprised at how smart this boy is.." The boy chuckled.

"Now run veemon!" Davis de-digivolve him..

"Okay davish!" Veemon runs to the highest cliff and saw many tankdramons..

"Digi Armor energize!"

"Raidramon,The storm of friendship!" Raidramon's head changed into like wargreymons and his armor was more powerful than before..

"Blue Thunder Clash!" Raidramon's attack was more sophisticated than before he makes a zigzag line and half of the tankdramons were gone..

"Now I just need a skull greymon.." Davis smiled wickedly and a skull greymon appeared and attacked them but davis remember what tai felt and he began to shiver. He was about to call out the digi armor of miracles but something went wrong..

"Davish stop!" Veemon was covered up with dark aura..

"I can't.." Davis said like he was seeing his memories..

"Graaahhhh!" The two shouted..

"Veemon dark armor digivolve too!"  
A dark figure appeared just like magnamon appeared but he has 2 swords on his hands and a bit taller than magnamon..

"Dark Blast!" The dark figure attacks with his blast on all the digimon and acts suicidely

"Astro Reaper!" The sword turns into a scythe and destroyed everything while the figure growl in victory..

"I think we should get in there if not the field will be destroyed.." The boy said.

"I agree.." An agumon said.

"Agumon double warp digivolve too!"

"Victory Greymon!" A wargreymon appeared but with a. Dramon sword in his possesion

"Dramon Breaker!" He began to attack the dark figure and davis was in much pain and tears was falling in from him..

"I'll go to davis.." The boy said.

"I know mizael.." The victory greymon nodded.

"Victory Charge!" Victory greymon began to attack with his blast but it only does a scratch to the dark figure and it growl..

"Astro Reaper!" He appeared behind victory gremon and slash him making a mark on his back.

"Grraahh!" Victory greymon shouted and howl in pain..

"Davis stop!" Mizael hugs davis and said it will be fine..

"Really?" Davis asked and suddenly the dark figure began to stop attacking.

"Really!" Mizael smiled and davis suddenly smiled and collapsed while the dark figure disappeared into a confused veemon..

Back at the base..  
Mizael was holding davis and looks like they were 3 days out in the digital world.

"So did he do it?" Alphamon asked.

"Yeah succeeded in destroying the place he manage too but for some reason his dark memory is stronger than before.." Mizael said

"I see.." Kouji said.

"Well it's a bad thing for us.." Kazuki said.

"Nope maybe a good thing.." Alphamon snickered.

"What do you mean?" Mizael growl.

"It means we can finally do it.." Alphamon said.

"You aren't saying!" Kouji gasped.

"Advance DNA Evolution.." Alphamon smiled.

"Advance DNA?" They all gasped.

"But first let's get on to the real world.." Alphamon smiled.

"Searching for the child of justice right?" A black wargreymon appeared.

"When did you.." Alphamon gasped.

"You're such an old man!" Black wargreymon growl..

"We'll begin the mission in a few days so be ready.." Alphamon said.

A few days later..(2 hours before the mission)

"So how are you feeling?" Kouji asked to davis.

"I'm fine.. Just a little more.." Davis said but he was falling..

"Don't push yourself.." Kazuki said.

"But.." Davis shouted.

"You're still hurt.." Kouji said.

"But I want to come.." Davis said

"He can come but.. If you're out of control.. Mizael you're the one that is gonna stop him.." Alphamon ordered.

"I got it.. Cause it's time for me to show you how to control your power.." Mizael said in a serious voice.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting.." Black wargreymon said

The real world..

"Okay you'll guys go to shinjuku.." Mizael said pointing at alphamon,kouji and kazuki also war..

"Not fair why am I gotten into this.." Alphamon growl.

"You said you'll give davis to me.. So it would be fair.. And there you can't go cause.." Mizael explained.

"Cause you were banned by her for ever stepping 3 Meters from her house in tokyo alphamon.." War said.

"I hate it when mizael does that.." Alphamon grinned and they left to get the reinforcement..

Tokyo.

"Okay mind telling me why tokyo again?" Davis asked and suddenly he is feeling super dizzy.

"Davis you're okay?" Mizael tried to get davis up..

"He's here.." Davis said.

"Welcome davis.." A yellow blonde hair kid said.

"It has been a long time davis-kun.." A long red hair girl smiled at davis..

"It can't be.." Davis said and he begin to feel some kind of extreme pain..

"Mizael we better get him to the base.." The boy said.

"So we're going to train him huh?" The girl asked.

"Ah.." Mizael said as he was helping davis to get up..

"It is because of that winter disaster he lost half of his memory.." The girl said with a sad face..

"Mana we can talk about that later.." The boy said.

"Ah triton let's go.. Before anyone saw davis.." Mana and Triton get mizael to their base..

Meanwhile..

"Where is she?" War asked looking at the time..

"Sorry I'm late.." A long yellow hair girl said.

"It has been a long time clara.." Kouji smiled at the glass girl..

"It has been a long time Kouji-kun.. Kazuki-kun.. Don't worry I'm not like before a girly fan girl.." The girl said.

"We better hurry.." Alphamon warned as they saw a group of digidestined and hide..

"Why must we hide?" The girl asked.

"If they know we are here.." War said

"It will be the end of us.." Kouji said.

"Why yolei didn't told us she know davis mom watch the match.." TK shouted.

"Maybe it isn't time for her to tell the truth.." Ken said but he can feel someone was there but he just ignore them..

"Maybe it's just my imagination.." He said again and left with tk..

"That was close.." The girl said.

"Whew davis didn't go with us.." War said.

"Cause she knows duh.. He always thinks 3 minutes before it happens.." The girl smiled.

"Oh yeah wait then mizael is taking him to.." Alphamon gasped.

"Tokyo.." Kazuki said in a serious voice..

Tokyo HQ

Many troops from many defense force gather before them but more of machines and people with armor..

"Davis here is my base.." Triton smiled.

"You control this many.." Davis head began to flash image like a deja vu..

"That's right you've been through here before davis and you already unlocked magnamon first hand.." Mana smiled.

"Tell me everything.." Davis said in a serious voice.

"Even the winter disaster?" Triton asked and they are walking..

"Everything.." Davis holds triton and begging him too like he was serious..

"Guys not now.." Mizael said.

"Shut up mizael.." Davis growl like he was a different person and a little serious..

"I think mizael if you get in his way you'll be toast.." Mana warned.

"Then we'll begin but please keep calm.." Triton said.

"Okay.." Davis said and his aura gone back to normal..

"This is gonna be a long day.." Mana smiled and yawns..

What will triton tell to davis? Will this changed davis point of view? What happens to clara? But more importantly why is this winter disaster affecting davis memory? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay shin here and to inform you that the two who lost the light is about to end in like 5 chapters or so.. Thank you and enjoy the chapter of the left side of everywhere.. *bowed*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Winter Disaster..

"Okay davis it happened when we were 10 year old.. But every winter you came to visit us.. Me,Mana and Mizael. We were good friends.." Triton sigh.

"And you were always serious about math.." Mana chuckled.

"And mana you're good at singing.." Mizael laugh..

"You're not laughing since after that winter disaster.." Triton smiled.

"I thought I never saw davis again triton.." Mizael smiled.

"Well I did remember something.." Davis saw an image of them playing together like they were playing catch or a ball or something but it's a blur..

"Hmm davis this is gonna be a long day and you seriously needs school like 2 months or so.." Mana smiled.

"Don't worry I'll just tell them that the Ouma family will take you on.." Triton smiled.

"Wait triton not fair! You're taking my family.." Mana shouted.

"Well I'm not using my family's name cause we had a bad history with the motomiya's.." Triton said.

"Oh yeah and everyone wasn't telling you the truth davis?" Mizael said.

"Now all the past that I knew was all a lie.." Davis cried.

"I think the sovereign put up a mess in your memory let me saw your D3.." Triton said it and davis hand his D3 over to triton..

"I see.." Triton said as he saw the complex of D3 but saw a flaw..

"Is it wrong?" Davis asked.

"No davis but this isn't your original digivice.." Triton smiled.

"Then you mean.." Davis suddenly felt like he was going to triton's room..

At triton's room..

"Okay davis what do you want to find?" Triton asked.

"I want to see that box.." Davis said looking at the white box..

"Okay.." Mana gets the box and opens it to davis..

"This crest goes here.." Davis said and a blank crest completes the D3 and it changed into something slimmer than a D3..

"This is called a DX!" Triton begin explaining to davis..

"That is why something wasn't right when I touch my digivice the first time.." Davis said.

"So let me guess mizael.. Alphamon kidnap him.." Mana chuckled.

"Yeah something like that.." Mizael put up a little smile..

"Davis after you hear this story you'll regain all of your memories and you will see the different side of yourself are you ready?" Triton asked.

"I'm ready with all the cost even if one day I have to fight my friends.." Davis said.

"Then it was 3 years ago.. Since you lost your memory.." Triton began on narrating..

*flashback*

Tokyo..

"Dad we're going to tokyo?" Davis which was younger said.

"Yes son.. And you get to play with mizael,mana and triton.." Davis dad smiled.

"Wait dad why didn't you bring the others?" Davis innocently asked.

"Cause we're here for a while.." Davis dad smiled.

"Yay! I can play with mana!" Davis jumped around.

At Mizael's.

"Good afternoon, Uncle.." Mizael smiled.

"Good morning mizael.." Davis dad smiled.

"Um dad is upstairs.." Mizael said.

"Thank you mizael and could you take davis and play outside.." Davis dad ordered mizael and davis to play outside but instead they went to the cathedral to play with mana and triton but that day something wasn't right with davis he told mizael to get something far away..

Cathedral..

"Hey davis.." Triton smiled

"Hey.." Davis said in a flat tone..

"Triton.. Davis is scaring me.." Mana hides behind triton..

"Mana I want you to pull my crest.." Davis said and began to put his hands on his head like his head hurts so much..

"I can't davis if I do it.. You'll.." Mana said.

"I can't take anymore of this.. Please.." Davis asked mana again and now he cried.

"You just want to die?" Mana said..

"I don't know if I went berserk.." Davis said and now beg to triton but triton also refused she said the same line as mana..

"Guys.." Mizael went in but saw davis,mana and triton were like fighting.

"Fine then.." Davis said and suddenly the ground was shaking everything was almost levitated.

"Davis don't do it!" Mizael shouted.

"I thought you guys were my friends but I was wrong.." Davis said and they look at davis crest that was white went totally black and the weather outside turns into an ice storm..

"Davis stop it.." Mizael shouted and tried to stop davis but he won't stop.

"Mana we've got to do it fast.." Triton said.

"Ah triton.." They hand out somekind of digivice..

"Get out of my way mizael.." Davis said and push mizael back he was smiling but it's like it's not him..

"Davis.." Mizael gasped and saw davis was chanting a spell of some sort..

"Lunamon!" Mana shouted

"Veemon!" Triton shouted.

"Lunamon digivolve too!"

"Lekismon!"

"Lekismon digivolve too!"

"Crescemon!"

"Veemon armor digivolve!" Triton shouted.

Veemon digi armor energize too!" Veemon was added with gomamon, ikkakumon and zudomon..

"Depthmon,The guardian of the ocean!"

Davis didn't do anything and appeared a black digimon besides him that looks like a magnamon but darker in version..

"Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon tried to pull the magnamon but it failed cause. Magnamon was too fast for him..

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon tried to attack that magnamon but all of it failed to touch the magnamon..

"Astro Reaper.." The dark digimon began to attack with his scythe and they were all pushed aside this cause a stun on their digimon.

"Destroy them.." Davis ordered but mizael tried to stop him..

"Death the scythe!" Magnamon began to attack but half of it misses.

"Get away from me.." Davis said.

"Guys now.." Mizael said.

"Lunatic Dance!" Crescemon began to attack magnamon but it was like he was just a shadow and has no material form..

"Marines Knives!" Depthmon also attacks but magnamon isn't showing any threads of attack and his body becomes unstable.

"Stop it!" Davis shouted and a dark orb energy was surrounded around him.

"If we don't stop him then.." Triton said.

"All the people in tokyo will die.." Mana said and seems worried.

"I can use my powers to rebuilt time.." Mizael said.

"But it would be too much.." Mana said.

"At least I'll try!" Mizael said not giving up..

"Grrraaaaahhhhh!" Davis shouted but nothing happens..

"Triton I'm not feeling well.." Depthmon said and his face was getting pale.

"Wait maybe it isn't the human world davis after.." Mana said.

"But the digital world.." Triton said and he saw an aurora outside created by davis that break the rift between the digital world and human world for a while..

"He is ripping the two worlds together.." Mana gasped.

"Unless we can stop it.." Mizael said and the three nodded.

"Use crescent Blade!" Mana ordered dianamon to do so and it hits the dark figure but it did just the same.

"Now depthmon one last attack!" Triton said and ordered depthmon to use sargasso drag that shows magnamon's true body and destroy it..

"Now I'll close the time rift.." Mizael said and uses his golden digivice and the crisis was averted but at some part of tokyo the digimons that were released did some heavy damage and that is why they call it the winter disaster.

"Davis wake up!" They all went to davis and he went unconscious.

Hospital(Few days later..)

"Davis did you remember us?" Triton asked to davis who was awake.

"Who are you?" Davis asked like he doesn't remember anything or any of them.

"Tch.." Triton said and grinned.

"If only we could stop it" Mizael blamed it on himself..

"Davis did you remember anything?" Mana asked to davis..

"Nothing.." Davis said.

"But did you remember your parents and sister?" Mana asked.

"I still remember but.. Who are you guys?" Davis asked like he doesn't really remember..

"Then I was right.." Mana left the room.

"Mana so how was davis?" Triton asked about how davis condition..

"He lost his memory about us.." Mana said and explained.

"Maybe that last attack.." Mizael explained.

"Last attack?" The two wondered.

"You see that magnamon wasn't in complete form.. And one conclusion that I have.." Mizael said.

"What?!" The two shouted..

"Davis lost all of his crest power.." Mizael said seriously.

"Then to bring out his memory.." Triton gasped.

"We must begin from zero.." Mana smiled.

"Let's try it a little later when he got his crest back.." Mizael suggested.

"Yeah.." Mana agreed.

*end of flashback*

"Ugh my head feels dizzy.." Davis said as he remembered everything and it just went to his head when he saw triton,mana and mizael and he collapsed.

"Davis!" They all shouted and davis hand mark started to glow..

Few hours later..

"He has wake up.." Triton said and saw that davis has regain his memory..

"What happen?" Davis asked.

"Did you remember?" Mana asked.

"Of course.. Mana.. Triton.. Mizael.." Davis smiled.

"So you remembered at last.." Triton smiled.

"Sorry to have to wait.. Um but mizael I need some practice. Let's go demiveemon.." Davis smiled.

"Right behind you davis.." Demi veemon smiled.

At the field.

"So at first you think alphamon is gonna kidnapped you?" Mana said in surprise..

"Yeah he just swoops in and kidnapped me like a criminal.." Davis said.

"Well that's like him but davis I saw your hand glowed another one.." Triton said an arrow symbol but it disappeared instantly..

"Well that's weird" davis was confused.

"Are you ready davis?" Mizael said and an agumon appeared.

"Ah!" Davis smiled.

"Let's go veemon!" Demi veemon instantly digivolved to veemon.

"I hope I remember how to do this.." Davis take a deep breath and think about the gold radiance..

"Okay davis just keep it steady.." Mizael said.

"Golden Digi armor energize!" Davis shouted..

"Veemon Armor digivolve too!" A figure suddenly appeared before them..

"Magnamon,The keeper of the golden radiance!" He shouted.

"He did it!" Mana said.

"But don't get all hyped up yet.." Mizael smiled.

"I know.." Davis said.

"Oh yeah davis this is from me.." Mana smiled and hand him a gift with black V symbol.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"Open it!" Mana shouted and giggle.

"3!2!1!" A lekismon and a veemon appeared and surprised davis..

"Welcome back davis!" They shouted.

"Open up your presents.." Triton said and handed out 2 more presents. One was a gold Arrow mark sign and the other one was a blue arrow sign..

"First up from mana.." Davis opens it and it revealed as a pair of black goggles.

"That's cause you always want it.." Mana smiled.

"Hmm next up is from triton.." Davis said and opens the blue one and it's a black jacket with a V notice on the back..

"And mine.." Mizael said and beg davis to opens his...

"Okay sheesh.." Davis said and opens it but somehow it's big..

"Woah it's big what is it?" Mana asked.

"Maybe it's a book!" Triton said.

"No it isn't!" Agumon shouted.

"Just open it already!" Lekismon was eager to find out and davis opens it and it's a black and white guitar with a digital monster sign and their logo..

"Um nice band name.." Davis smiled.

"You pick it duh.." Mizael said and pointed the obvious.

"Mizael never been this happy is he.." Mana giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Mizael was embarassed.

"Classic my favourite.." Davis thanked mizael..

"Well davis could we get into the fight.." Magnamon said.

"Sheesh magnamon privacy time here.." Davis said.

"I don't get it with humans.." Magnamon huffed.

"Just have some fun magnamon.." Agumon smiled and played some fun with him..

"Yeah.." Lekismon said.

"Well I just don't get it.." Magnamon said.

"You're too much playing that you don't know what humans do.." Agumon pointed the obvious..

"Oh yeah.." Magnamon said.

"And you could also do this.." Agumon said and he shines..

"Agumon digivolve too!"

"Greymon!"

"Greymon digivolve too!"

"Metal Greymon!"

"Um greymon how did you do that?" Magnamon asked.

"It's easy but I better de-digivolve quick cause anyone could see me.." Metal greymon growl and de-digivolve straight to agumon.

"And lekismon you're like kari's gatomon.." Magnamon smiled.

"Yeah I learn how to stay in champion for a while actually I can stay at ultimate but sometimes it irritated me.." Lekismon explained.

"Teach me agumon how to stay in champion.." Magnamon said.

"Well maybe later cause your evolution type is a little complicated but you can stay at magnamon for a long time see.." Agumon smiled and said that normally magnamon can't stay for too long unless he is a royal knight..

"You three seems having fun.." Veemon smiled and hop on to magnamon.

"Get of you little.." Magnamon said and tried to chase veemon down..

"Someone seems having fun.." Davis smiled.

"I uh.." Magnamon stopped and act embarrassed.

"I think davis we should give it a surprise to the digidestined.." Mizael smiled.

"Right.. And I still have to plant that black crystal.." Davis said.

"Okay let's get on going.." Mana smiled.

"DX Warp!" Davis shouted and they disappeared.

Meanwhile,

"Alphamon are you okay?" Clara asked and looked that alphamon's hand was glowing but instantly disappeared.

"I'm fine.. It might be nothing.." Alphamon said.

"We should go and meet the others.." Kouji said.

"Ah.." Kazuki said and they left..

Digital World..

"Yay we go back to the digital world!" Davis shouted.

"And now it's time for the first mission.." Alphamon said and inform them.

"Ha'I!" They all shouted.

"Team Nemesis is on the road again!" Davis smiled.

"So you're feeling well clara-chan?" Mana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.." The glass girl smiled.

"So we've got to dispute this dark crystal.." War said.

"And it would be our job" davis said and changed his clothes and goggles.

"So if we meet the digidestined.." Triton said.

"We'll destroy them for good.." Davis said like he is a whole another person..

"Davis are you sure?" Mana asked.

"I'm not pretty sure but something will work out.." Davis laugh.

"Then here is your first mission.." Alphamon said.

What mission will alphamon gives to them? What will the digidestined do about this new group? Will davis be able to fight his own friend? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster.. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay things are heating up and with davis sides changed I don't know how the ending will be anymore..**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5: Black crystal and davis final crest**

"Such a nice view.." Mana said as she goes down from the sky..

"But it won't be forever.." Davis said and saw that leomon has been reborn.

"Who are you?" Leomon asked.

"We are the dark alliance and we're going to take primary village.." Davis smirked.

"Child of miracles how can you side with them?" Leomon attacks with his fist of the beast king..

"This isn't your territory anymore leomon" Davis put up a wicked smile..

"You're not getting away with this.." Leomon was squashed to the ground.

"I won't be long.. Davis smiled.

"Mana did you implant the crystal?" War asked.

"Just 5 more percent and done.." Mana smiled.

"Take me back.." Davis said and alphamon carries davis and they are out of the primary village.

"Why did they attack with no reason?" Leomon wondered.

"Now for the next city.." Davis snap his hands and the crystal was covering both sides of the village leaving a passage way for only 2 people to pass.

"Why did you put it on 2 people?" Clara asked.

"Simple.. So not many of them could chase us and I'm not that evil the crystal will melt soon but it will combine with the village.." Davis said.

"Combine?!" They all was shocked.

"No one could access that village freely except us.." Davis smiled.

"Oh.." They all nodded.

"Now just 3 more areas.." Davis said and look into the map..

"Now onto the dark area.." Kouji smiled.

"Ah.." Davis said and was riding on alphamon.

"Why did I care for this human anyway.." Alphamon said to himself.

Dark Area..

"Go zeed garurumon!" Kouji shouted and told mana to get the seed on.

"What are you doing here human!" Lucemon shouted.

"Lucemon I tried to make an offer.." Davis negotiated and they went over to a room..

Few hours later..

"Okay I'll abide to your rules unless you open the gate to the digital world.." Lucemon nodded.

"Fine by me.." Davis smiled and opened the gate..

"There you've got your wish.." Kazuki smiled.

"Okay now everyone dispatch.." Lucemon said and left.

"You're done mana?" Triton asked.

"Done!" Mana shouted.

"I think we should rest for the day.." Davis huffed.

"Yeah.. Just fire and wind zone that's left.." Alphamon said.

"But for some reason I want to stay" Davis said.

"Davis.." Clara said.

"Hmm you can but take magnamon with you.." Alphamon ordered.

"Well I'm going.." Kazuki said.

"Kazuki-san.." Davis said.

"Kazuki you should stay back.." Clara smiled.

"Yeah.." Davis nodded.

"Better luck next time Kazuki.." Kouji said.

"Ugh I hate it when they are right.." Kazuki sigh..

"Let's go.." Mana smiled.

"Bye everyone.." Kouji smiled and they left with triton..

"Well let's get to fire zone and wind zone.." Davis smiled.

"You're doing a suicide.." Mizael said.

"So what if I am!" Davis argued.

"Then.. Then.. Ugh you're right.." Mizael said.

"Well let's get going the fire zone will take a couple of days to get there come on!" War shouted.

_**Few Days Later..**_

**"Magna Explosion!**" Magnamon attacks a figure that looks like a wargreymon but it had swords..

**"Dramon Breaker!"** The figure like Wargreymon dodge the attack..

"Nice job Victory Greymon!"" Mizael shouted and davis grinned.

"Mind if I join in boys.." Clara ordered black wargreymon to attack them with terra destroyer and it hits..

"Gonna get you for that Black!" Magnamon stands up again and learn a new trick..

"Now take this!" Magnamon built up a spear of thunderous light and electrified black wargreymon.

**"Majestic Lance!"** Magnamon pulled out another thunderous lance but this time it's the real thing and attacked victory greymon..

"That's curtsy of me.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah we did it!" Magnamon shouted..

"Don't get happy yet.." Victory greymon growl and uses his damon breaker to attack magnamon's lance but for an instant it misses..

"Take this!" Magnamon said and his lance was already in between victory greymon's neck..

**"Plasma Veil!"** Magnamon shot out a dark energy part of his lance..

"Clara could we rest?" Davis sweat dropped.

"Mizael let's rest!" Clara shouted.

"Okay! Victory Greymon Stop!" Mizael shouted and they stop the fight..

"I think we were already in the fire zone.." Davis pointed at the south way and they saw a fiery place..

"I have to get there.." Mizael said and run like he saw something..

"Wait for us mizael!" Clara shouted.

"Well magnamon ready to change?" Davis asked.

"You bet!" Magnamon shouted in happy expression and change back to veemon..

**"Veemon armor digivolve too!"**

**"Raidramon X,The thunder of friendship.."**

"Okay Raidramon let's go!" Davis shouted and they were off to the fire zone..

Fire Zone..

"Where is apollomon?" Mizael asked around but there were no sign of apollomon until a fiery figure appeared.

"Welcome back mizael.." Apollomon smiled and hug him..

"I miss you apollomon.." Mizael hugs back.

"Hey mizael.." Davis shouted but saw apollomon figure and suddenly stop..

"Davis you're not going there?" Raidramon X asked.

"No.. Let's go to the other side.." Davis said and left clara alone..

"Davis where are you going?" Clara asked.

"Oh nothing.. I'm just taking a walk.." Davis said and left.

"Huh?!" Black wargreymon and Clara was confused.

"Hey meet apollomon.. But where is davis?" Mizael asked.

"He said he is taking a walk.." Clara said but she also worried about the way davis talks like he hates apollomon for a reason..

**Meanwhile with davis..**

"Um davis where are we going?" Raidramon X asked.

"He has something that I fear.." Davis began to shiver.

"What is it?" Raidramon X asked.

"My lost crest the crest of black sun or what you call it darkness.." Davis said.

"Crest of black sun?" Raidramon X was still confused.

"If I get in touch with it I'll went ballistic.." Davis said..

"So is it a bad thing?" Raidramon X asked.

"Duh! I can only control 95% of my crest and you told me to get that crest you're crazy.." Davis shouted.

"I think that's the only way.." Raidramon X thought.

"I know.." Davis sigh..

"Then you must face it.." Raidramon said.

"You're the same like them!" Davis runs again.

"Davis wait!" Raidramon shouted and tried to chase after him but when he got to davis position.. He is acting weird..

"Go away veemon.." Davis said and cried..

"No davis!" Raidramon X shouted and saw that davis's body emitted a dark shadow..

"Then do as I command.." Davis said and strangle raidramon x.

"Davis stop.." Raidramon's eyes becomes darkened.

"Now kneel.." Davis ordered.

"Yes davis.." Raidramon X bowed.

"Now just to put the black crystal in motion.." Davis put up a Wicked smile and a dark figure appeared behind davis..

"Good that's it.. Rule the weak.." The voice whispered.

"Now let's go back to the others.." Davis said...

"Ah.." Raidramon X said while davis hops on to him..

**Back to mizael..**

"Where is davis?" Mizael seems worried and that is when davis was back but he is acting strange..

"Let's go veemon.." Davis said.

"Okay davis.." Veemon follows davis and passed mizael.

"Davis wait!" Mizael shouted but davis just keep on walking like he didn't hear a thing but he just stops for a second..

"Veemon go play with the others.." Davis said.

"Do I have to?" Veemon asked in a bored tone.

"So you know where whispered is.." Davis whispered to veemon.

"Ugh fine.." Veemon said and left.

"Why are you searching for me mizael?" Davis asked.

"You're acting weird suddenly when you see apollomon you kinda run.." Mizael explained.

"Clara told you huh?" Davis asked and mizael nodded well davis begin to answer it..

"I'll go berserk if I saw apollomon but now I threw that side away.." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Mizael was confused.

"You'll see later.." Davis puts up a sinister smile..

**Veemon..**

"Hey vee!" Agumon shouted.

"Him again.." Veemon sigh.

"You're awfully quiet veemon.." War said in concern.

"Me? Quiet? It's not my thing!" Veemon shouted.

"Want some chocolate vee?" Clara said and handing veemon a chocolate.

"No thanks.." Veemon rejected it..

"But veemon you usually like chocolate.." Clara said.

"I just don't like chocolates right now.." Veemon said and he saw apollomon with a grinned..

"Um vee your spacing out again.." Agumon warned.

"I need to go somewhere.." Veemon followed apollomon.

"Vee wait for us.." Agumon said but veemon was so fast in running he lost track of veemon.

"He sure is fast..". Black Wargreymon sigh.

"Why Don't you fly?" Agumon shouted.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Black wargreymon said.

"Wow he is dumber than me.." Agumon face palmed.

At a cave somewhere in the fire zone..

"Found you apollomon.." A figure with black jacket said.

"Who are you?" Apollomon shouted.

"Let's just say I'm your lost part.." The figure opens his left side of his eye..

**Back with mizael.**

"Did you find them?" Mizael asked.

"Sorry no luck.." Clara said

"I think I found davis smell.." Agumon sniffed and runs..

"Let's go.." Black wargreymon said.

**At the cave..**

"Whispered?" Apollomon gasped.

"This human body was all I could find.." Whispered said that he was controlling davis body..

"Well I'm destroying you.." Apollomon said.

"If you destroy this boy's body it means you destroy the crest of miracles.." Whispered played his mind tricks..

"Oh I hate it when you're right.." Apollomon sigh.

**"Damon Breaker!"**  
**"Terra destroyer!"**  
The two attack manage to hold whispered off but he was faster..

"Apollomon you're okay?" Clara asked.

"I'm fine.." Apollomon said.

"wait is that davis?" Mizael said.

Whispered turns into a black digi egg and goes into davis DX.

**"Magnamon!"** Davis shouted.

**"Magna Explosion!"** Magnamon gets davis on time and they left..

"Where did he go?" Clara said looking at the dust and they were gone..

Meanwhile..

"Whispered tell me if you want to see apollomon don't be like that.." Davis said.

"But I do miss him.." Whispered said.

"Then why don't you go to him.." Davis said.

"I can't.. Cause I'm bound to that crest of yours.." Whispered said looking at davis who wears the crest of black sun(A/N: In this case eclipse..)

"But I hate this crest.." Davis throws the crest..

"Davis.." Magnamon tried to comfort him.

"Then let me ask you one question.." Whispered said and there erupts an explosion..

"Davis where are you?" Clara shouted on her communicator like she is chased by a phantomon..

"I'll be on my way.." Davis shuts the communicator off.

"Davis so you have your answer?" Whispered asked.

"I.." Davis began to answer..

**Few hours later..**

**"Death scythe!"** Phantomon attacks black wargreymon but it misses..

**"Fire Tornado!"** Black wargreymon attacks with his final attack but the phantomon is still alive..

**"Damon Breaker!"**

**"Sol Blaster!"**  
The two attack manage to hold out other digimon that is rampaging but it won't last any longer..

"We can't hold out much longer.." Victory greymon shouted.

"I agree.." Apollomon nodded.

"But we must hold on till davis got here.." Mizael said.

**"Magna Explosion!"** Magnamon shouted and attacks but davis left eye was like whispered.

_***flashback***_

"I have my answers.." Davis said.

"What?!" Whispered was curious.

"Even if I hate my crest but I have to protect my friends even if it kills me.. I just met them and I learn about everything even at first alphamon tried to kidnap me.." Davis said in full of passion.

"Then catch.." Whispered shouted and gives davis the crest..

**"Wha-?**" Davis was confused.

"Use it.. I'll be with you whatever you choose it to be.." Whispered smiled and goes into davis..

"Let's get this over with.." Davis eyes was like whispered.

_***end of flashback***_

**"Damon Breaker!"** Victory greymon was passionate in the fight and their leader tactimon appeared.

"It seems you've defeated my army" Tactimon said.

"Oh you didn't see half of it! Magnamon!" Davis shouted and he was infused with the digi egg of darkness..

**"Magnamon advance armor digivolve too!"** Magnamon was covered by a large dark cocoon..

**"Hex Magnamon!"** Magnamon's body was infuse with whispered energy but his armor was the combine of ulforce veedramon and Imperialdramon..

"That's Hex magnamon A virus type digimon it only said here that he is an anti hero digimon his power is as powerful as a mega.. But his attacks are unknown.." Mizael informed them looking at the DX.

**"Anti hero?**" Clara was confused.

"Now let's begin.." Hex magnamon looked at tactimon and grinned.

**Now davis has unlocked a new armor digivolution what will he do next? And why are the black crystals are so important? All and that on the next digimon: digital Monster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Recap) Last time davis and his so called friends split up.. Davis,Clara and Mizael goes to the fire zone there davis acted strange and whispered explain that he and apollomon were separated.. Now the story continues..**

**Chapter 6: Fire Zone Ends, yolei's confession and the school festival..**

**"Magnamon dark advance armor digivolve too!"**

**"Hex Magnamon!" **The new figure of magnamon descends..

"Now let the fun begins.." Davis puts up a wicked smile..

**"Dark Slicer!" **Suddenly magnamon was holding a scythe with purple energy and slashing through the armies..

"That's too easy.." Davis chuckled..

"Don't get cocky kid.." Whispered said and saw that tactimon was barely hurt.

"I know and that is why I have a plan.." Davis snap his goggles just like taiki..

"Hex magnamon stop attacking!" He shouted.

**"3..2..1.." **Whispered said.

"Run!" Hex magnamon and davis flew away..

"Look at your leader running away.." Tactimon laugh..

"Oh you're so like a chicken! A big armored chicken!" Davis shouted.

"That's classic.." Apollomon giggled.

"I'll get you for that!" Tactimon began to chase davis..

"I knew he would snap at it.." Davis puts up a smile..

"So davis what is your plan?" Hex magnamon asked.

"We fight him with the elements surrounding.." Davis ordered.

"But my element is darkness.." Hex magnamon sigh.

"Who say we have to fight.." Davis puts up a wicked smile and apollomon was coming after tactimon..

**"Fire sword!" **Apollomon attacks tactimon with all his might..

"Now apollomon chase him there.." Davis said and pointed that way..

"Gotcha!" Apollomon gets tactimon away..

"Now whispered you take over.." Davis said and whispered got in..

"Now let me show you how I can do.." Whispered shouted..

"Let's have some fun.." Hex magnamon goes berserk at tactimon with his scythe.

"We sure are magnamon we sure are.." Whispered titled davis head..

Meanwhile..(A look into the human world)

"It's quiet without davis around.." Kari said and looking at the window she misses the gogglehead laugh..

"Kari you're still thinking about davis?" TK asked.

"Yeah.. Kinda.. But the second time I ask their parents.." Kari said.

_***flashback***_

**Motomiya Residence..**

"Um jun are your parents still worried?" Kari went right into the house but it went as normal as it can be but now davis's parents were more nice to people..

"Nope.. Um a distant cousin of mine told me that he is in tokyo and got into school there for a while and davis was fine.." Jun said.

"Well that's a relieve so when is he gonna be back?" Kari asked and deep inside she was relieved that davis is fine..

"Well that's the problem they said it's gonna be 2 months there.. And your school agreed.." Jun said giving the facts.

"2 Months?!" Kari shouted in shock.

"Kari it's fine and my mom told me that she went to davis soccer match but in secret but when I ask her she said just ask to yolei.." Jun said.

"Wait so all of this was a misunderstanding?" Kari asked.

"Kinda.. And we stop looking for him.." Jun smiled knowing that her brother is safe and sound..

"Well jun I gotta go I've got errands to do.." Kari smiled and left knowing that davis is fine..

_***end of flashback***_

"What is he doing in tokyo?" TK asked.

"I don't know.." Kari said and even jun doesn't know..

At the computer lab..

"Did you found davis?!" They all asked kari..

"Is it true that he is in tokyo.." Matt asked.

"Yup and he isn't hurt one bit.." Kari smiled.

"Well that's a relief.." Tai sigh in relief.

"Kari..Ken.. We need to talk.." Yolei said and drag the two out of the room.

"Um tai.. Is yolei this serious?" Sora asked.

"It's their own business let them know a thing or two and I've got to call clara.." Tai said and hang on to his phone..

"Clara?!" They all wondered..

**Outside..**

"Come on pick up.." Tai uses his hand phone and it just pick up a voice mail..

"Kari.. Ken.. I know you guys know that his mother comes to the soccer matches but I've got something to tell you guys.." Yolei said and opens her laptop showing an old news video the same date as the winter disaster in the video half of tokyo was almost obliterated by digimons that outbreak by a boy at their age and 3 more was there in the action..

"Now finish it!" Mizael said.

"Sargasso Drag!" Depthmon said and the dark figure was destroyed thus saving tokyo from utterly destroyed and the clip ended.

"Where did you get this yolei?" Ken asked

"I've got this from davis mom she told me that I had to show you guys this and said I can keep it..." Yolei said holding the laptop..

"Wait stop there.." Kari said re-wining at the boy that berserk..

"What is it kari?" Yolei asked.

"Does that spiky hair and goggles look the same?" Kari asked.

"It's davis!" They all shouted.

"That is what I thought.." Kari said.

"We should keep this out until we know the real truth from davis mouth.." Yolei said and closing the laptop..

"Yolei how long did you keep it from us?" Ken asked and wondered.

"About 2 months ago!" Yolei smiled.

"And why didn't you told us?" Kari said and was a little mad.

"Cause you guys were so busy that's why I always asked davis to play computer at my house and you know he is better than izzy.." Yolei smiled.

"Smarter?" They all were confused.

"You see one time when he goes to my house I can't fix my computer cause it's damage was so hard that I can't fix it.." Yolei smiled.

***flashback***

"Hello Yolei-san! Are you in here?" Davis said and it's kinda smell like smokes everywhere..

"Sorry davis my PC broke and I kinda pick a wrong wire.." Yolei said.

"Let me see that.." Davis goes inside and saw it was almost burning so he uses the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire..

"I kinda overload the RAM,Main system and the VGA.." Yolei said.

"I know I studied hmm did you have any spare cables?" Davis asked.

"Why?" Yolei asked.

"To fix your computer and you haven't dust it for like 2 months.." Davis cough seeing the dust..

"I kinda over work with projects.." Yolei said

"Well at least your CPU didn't get fried.." Davis said and handed out a new CPU chip.

"Is this the new chip?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah I was trying to give it to you but now I think I have to place it.." Davis sigh.

"I can do it by myself.." Yolei said.

"No it's fine.." Davis smiled.

**Few hours later..**

"There done.." Davis said and fix the computer..

"I'll try.." Yolei said and she opens the computer it was fine..

"Wanna download that new video of kamen rider Den-O?" Davis said.

"That's my favorite!" Yolei said and when yolei show the download speed it was super fast..

"Well I wanna play last of us but it isn't out like 3 months.." Davis sigh.

"Well I've got five nights at freddie's it's a scary game.." Yolei said.

"But first we must make our project remember the alien one?" Davis said.

"Oh yeah senpai and junior week!" Yolei said.

"It's due in 2 days.." Davis said.

"Then we've got to hurry!" Yolei said and opens the 3D Max..

"That is wrong the motion put it here.." Davis said pointing there..

"How come you know this type of programs?" Yolei asked.

"And I fall asleep because of this.." Davis said.

"You're not bad.." Yolei complimented.

"Please yolei don't argue again.. I hate it.." Davis said.

"Deal if you show me how to make a lesson program.." Yolei smiled.

"Deal!" Davis shakes hands with yolei..

_***end of flashback***_

"And he is good with guitar.." Yolei said.

"I don't believe you yolei.. His grades are so many low.." Ken titled his head.

"Because he is keeping a low profile duh.." Yolei shouted.

"What do you mean low profile?" Kari asked..

"Hmm you know that history test?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah?" Kari asked.

"When I saw the teachers desk it's mark at 100 but kari cause you've got a problem he ask the teachers to reconsider you and minus his points in order to put you back in the high place" Yolei explained.

"Wait then that science and history test.." Kari gasped.

"Yup davis saved ya and that is why he must get 3 subjects to pass so no summer school last year.." Yolei nodded.

"I don't know that davis even that smart.." Ken said and confused.

"But he isn't that smart ken.. He knows how to have fun though but when kari was with TK he got jealous and that is why his grades are low he kept thinking on kari.." Yolei was worried.

"Me?!" Kari asked.

"Yeah he kinda help the kendo club for a while and beat cody 1 month ago.." Yolei said.

"By a landslide.." Ken corrected.

"Yeah by a landslide.." Yolei sigh.

"So he is just acting goofy and cheery but his true nature is serious and gloomy is that what you're saying?" Kari said.

"Right.." Yolei said.

"Well let's get back to the others and for some reason we can't go to the digital world.." Ken said.

"We can't?!" Kari and yolei was wondering what is going on..

Computer Lab..

"What's going on izzy?" Kari asked.

"You guys must not step on that portal.." Izzy said warning them and show the portal with thunders..

"He is here.. Davis.." Kari mumbled to herself and tried to go into the portal..

"Kari don't.." A voice said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"That portal is unstable please just give me some time.." A voice said.

"Okay davis.." Kari sigh..

"Kari who are you talking too?" They all asked.

"No one.." Kari said

**Meanwhile..**

"Kari you can't step into the portal not yet.." Davis thought.

"Davis you feel kari don't you?" Hex magnamon said.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter go!" Davis ordered hex magnamon to attacked tactimon but it always miss..

"First testament!" Hex magnamon was push aside by tactimon's sword..

"I won't forgive you for attacking like that.." Davis grinned and his eyes turns into red.

"Davis is this the plan?" Whispered asked.

"Yeah 3..2..1.." Davis snaps his hands and binds was all over the place..

"Now let me take over.." Whispered said.

"Sure thing.." Davis smiled.

"I can't move.." Tactimon was stunned.

**"Hex magnamon use your final attack! Fin!" Whispered ordered hex magnamon to attack with his strongest attack..**

**"Fin.." Hex magnamon began to charge the attacks like crazy and obliterated tactimon and somehow accidentally absorbs his data..**

"Now apollomon will you do as I say.." Whispered changed back to davis..

"Well I have no choice do I.." Apollomon winked.

"I've already put the black crystal but it isn't stable since someone have to go to the wind zone.." Davis explained.

"Hey davis! Triton and Mana was already at the wind zone.." Clara informed.

"Wow they are pro.." Davis chuckled.

"Well mana said it was easier at the wind zone and now anyone can get to a portal easily but we must wait for another half an hour.." War shouted.

"I'm fine with it.." Davis smiled.

Wind Zone..

"Depthmon!" Triton shouted and finished last of the enemies..

"How is it going mana?!" Kazuki shouted with his partner a guilmon that changed onto megidramon..

**"Hell Howling!"** Megidramon attacks the shurimon and others..

"This is getting annoying.." Zeed garurumon attacks with the zeed cannon but the enemies just keep on coming..

"I know the leader.." Megidramon began attacking mindlessly but suddenly found one figure to attack and he is a black metal garurumon..

"So you've found me hazard!" Black Metal Garurumon growl.

"Let's just get on to the fight!" Megidramon growl..

"Seiken Gran Alpha!" Alphamon attacks black metal garurumon.

"You're late!" Megidramon said.

"Had royal knights duty.." Alphamon mumbled and hated the paper works..

"We all know your paper works duh!" Dianamon shouted pointed the obvious.

"Well let's take a different approach!" Triton shouted and depthmon turns back into veemon..

**"Veemon warp digivolve too!"** Triton shouted and a new royal knight appears..

**"Ulforce Veedramon!"** The blue knight descends and utterly destroy everything..

**"V-shining Force!"** Ulforce veedramon shouted and attacks black metal garurumon..

"You'll pay for that!" Black Metal Garurumon growl..

**"Arrow Of Artemis!"** Dianamon attacks with her arrow making black metal garurumon more mad..

"Nice hit!" Alphamon shouted.

**"Coctyus Breath!"** Black Metal garurumon tried to attack but misses.

"Well you guys just stay back.." Dianamon warned.

"She is gonna use it.." Ulforce veedramon said.

"Whatever you do don't look at the mirror.." Alphamon warned.

"Got it!" Megidramon nodded..

**"Crescent Harken!"** Dianamon began to confuse black metal garurumon with his own reflection..

"What is the meaning of this?" Black Metal Garurumon growl and began to attack mindlessly with missiles and etc but he began to attack himself and turns into data..

"Wow you're good.." Alphamon gives a passionate kiss to dianamon..

"Ehm!" Ulforce veedramon cough.

"Ulforce is jealous! Ulforce is jealous!" Megidramon rant..

"Come back here!" Ulforce veedramon shouted.

"Can't catch me!" Megidramon shouted and runs..

"Wow they are worse than us.." Kazuki smiled.

"I agree.." Kouji smiled back.

"We better get back cause mana is.." Triton said looking at mana.

**"I'm fine triton I'm just exhausted and the portal will be open in just 3.."**

**"2.."** Kazuki said.

**"1!"** They pass through the portal and was back at mizael's..

**Mizael Residence..**

"You're late.." Davis smiled and drinks clara's home made coffee..

"And you guys didn't told us to go to the fire zone!" Kazuki said

"Hey it isn't my idea.." Mizael said but the three pointed at davis..

"I know it's me but look I got whispered.." Davis said and a figure of black apollomon appeared.

"Davis I must thanked you.." Whispered said.

"It was nothing and you're not bound to me but.. You're going to keep them in task right?" Davis put up an evil smile.

"Now all of you got some paper works to do.." Whispered said and handing them paperworks except magnamon..

"Lucky he didn't get one.." Guilmon said.

"Yeah.." Dorumon sigh.

"Just do it you two.." Lekismon smiled.

"I loved it when she do that.." Triton's veemon smiled.

"And I'm a bad ass so I don't need no paper works.." Black agumon said but made magnamon or in this case veemon glare at him..

"Wait a minute.. I can turn into magnamon in this world?" Magnamon just noticed.

"Yeah sure if you absorbs a mega.." Lekismon said.

"Oh yeah I absorbed tactimon.." Magnamon mumbled.

"You what?!" They all cough.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Dorumon said.

"That's so unfair.." Guilmon mumbled.

"Only armor digivolve can stay at their level but lekismon I don't know.." Black agumon smiled and watching the tv..

"I hate paperworks!" Dorumon was piled up with papers..

"Well actually I'm done a while ago" magnamon said and turns into veemon..

"Well he is the fastest.." Whispered said.

"And that paper work isn't that hard.." Magnamon pulls 3 brackets of paper works..

"I like it better here.." Davis smiled..

"Why don't you stay.." Mizael sipped the tea..

"I can't.." Davis mumbled.

"Well our next mission is to Find the digidestined and destroy them.." Davis said in serious face.

"Davis you really wanted to destroy your friends?" Mizael asked.

"Now I'm sure and if they stay in our way I'll crush them.." Davis said.

"Well now that we've got the crystal in place what will we do?" Mana asked.

"We'll do the winter sanctuary.." Davis said.

"But that will happen in 3 months.." Clara said.

"And it's just a myth.." Kouji said.

"I'll be the center and mana.." Davis said.

"Yes davis?" Mana asked.

"Do your best.." Davis smiled.

"But first off we've got school.." Mizael said.

"Well it's my first day of school so I'm not worried about many things.." Davis smiled.

"Wait I forgot.. Tomorrow we've got biology test.." Triton said.

"You tell me.." Mizael rolled his eyes...

"Whew I wasn't at your class.." Kazuki smiled.

"But we've got math test tomorrow.." Kouji said.

"Oh crap.." Kazuki began to panic.

"Vee wanna play pokemon XY!" Davis said.

"Yeah!" Veemon shouted.

"Wow he isn't studying how will he manage to get good grades.." Clara sigh.

"Well he is playing and studying but since it's the first day he can study later.." Triton smiled.

"You see clara-chan for as long as we know davis hardly studies but he is good at sports,music and academics but he can't stand people asking too much.." Mana explained.

"Even the one he never plays before like hmm kendo!" Mizael said.

**Davis Room.**

"How am I gonna fight my friends.." Davis cried.

"Davish.." Veemon said.

"May I come in.." A figure said.

"You're welcome to come in kazuki-kun.." Davis shouted and kazuki opens the door.

"Okay davis when you said that last part I was curious that you said the opposite.." Kazuki said.

"So you're the only one that notice huh?" Davis said and began to cry on his lap..

"There it would be fine.." Kazuki smiled.

"How could I fight my friends.." Davis said.

"Then think them as your enemies but outside it's your friends.." Kazuki suggested.

"Wait what do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Have you heard get close to your friends but more closer to your enemies.." Kazuki said.

"I get what you mean but I still can't fight my friends.." Davis said.

"Well don't think of it now and just relax.." Kazuki said keeping davis calm.

"But I am calm.." Davis said showing that he is calm.

"But you're not.." Kazuki said.

"You're annoying.. Please get out.." Davis said and ordered kazuki to get out.

"Davis.. I.." Kazuki said.

"Just get out.." Davis said like he was more depressed than before and kazuki just get out with a sad face.

"You know davis that was harsh.." Veemon said.

"I know vee but I just don't know what to do.." Davis said and maybe try to do something..

"Davis what are you doing?" Veemon asked.

"Hmm making a song.. Cause my favorite color is magenta.." Davis smiled.

"Wait it isn't gold?" Veemon asked.

"Well I have been wanted to sing this song.." Davis said

"Davis it's dinner.." Triton comes in accidentally.

"Please knock triton.." Davis said.

"Sorry!" Triton embarrassed.

"Can I make that song again?" Davis asked.

"Let's talk it with the others.." Triton said.

"Thank you.." Davis said.

**At the living room..**

"Hey guys.." Davis said.

"Dinner is ready.." Mana smiled.

"You're always late.." Kouji smiled.

"And I'm sorry kazuki-san.." Davis said feeling guilty..

"Well I have a song for our band.." Davis said.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Mana gasped.

"And our manager is clara.." Davis said.

"Me?!" Clara pointed at herself.

"You can do it.." Davis smiled.

"Well what is your song?" Mizael asked and seems interested.

"It's called magenta.." Davis said.

"I thought you like the color gold.." Kazuki said.

"That is what I thought.." Triton nodded.

"Actually I like magenta cause all of my life my first friends were you guys.." Davis smiled.

"Wow that's irony.." Kouji said.

"And what is our band name?" Davis asked.

"I call for Dark Prominence!" Triton shouted.

"Then I call for Lovely Resonance!" Mana smiled.

"Hmm it still doesn't feel right.." Davis said.

"Then it would be.." Davis and mizael thinks and said at the same time..

**"Dark Resonance!"** They shouted.

"Yeah! That's cool.." Kazuki said.

"Anyone says aye!" Triton smiled.

"Aye!" They shouted.

Next day at school.

"Boys and girls we have an exchanged students today.." A boy wearing a uniform like from DXD a regular blue vest and his black goggles..

"Welcome to this school .." said and his class was with mana and triton while clara was with Kazuki and kouji.

"Hey!" Mana smiled that they sit together..

"So how was this school?" Triton asked.

"Too many technologies the way I dream it!" Davis smiled.

Biology class..

"Okay today is pop quiz!" said.

"This will be boring.." Davis mumbled.

"Um.. Davis.." Triton pointed at the front that the teacher was behind him..

"Sorry teach!" Davis puts up a goofy smile.

"Now since it's your first day I'll allow it but next time.." said.

"Yes sir!" Davis said and they begin the test..

After school..

"Okay davis you're totally a genius.." Mana said.

"You ace the test in 15 minutes.." Triton said.

"Oh you guys.." Davis feels embarrassed.

"Um yes tai.." Clara said in her had phone..

"Wow she sure is busy.." Davis looks at clara..

"Yeah and that is why she doesn't search for me.." Kazuki said.

"And kinda annoying.." Mizael sigh.

"And I think kouji is having the same trouble.." Davis pointed at kouji who was called by ito..

"Yes tai.. Love you bye.." Clara closes the hand phone..

"Who is it?" Davis asked.

"It's no one!" Clara shouted.

"You date tai is it?" Davis puts up a weak smile..

"You know.." Clara said.

"Of course if it is overprotective he is the guy.." Davis smiled.

"But it's kinda annoying now I know what kouji felt.." Clara sigh.

"Let's get to practice.." Davis said and they went to the studio that triton have inside his facility..

1 Month later it was the school annual festival..

"Wow haunted house cool!" Davis shouted.

"And a cafe.." Mana said looking around.

"Don't forget we have time for a band practice.." Triton said.

"I know triton just relax.." Davis smiled.

"Yeah dude relax and look mizael is having fun.." Kazuki said but his happy face turns into a mad face looking at mizael who was surrounded by girls..

"Well I sure like to be mizael but it seems I only like kari.." Davis puts up a weak smile and blush a little.

"Who is kari?" Mana asked.

"It's a girl in my school she is good at photography and I like her.." Davis said.

"Well good luck.." Mana smiled.

"Sure mana.. But she is a digidestined just like me.." Davis said.

"Well that could be a problem.." Mana said.

"I know.." Davis sigh.

Few hours later..

"Okay I'm starting to get nervous.." Davis said.

"Just keep calm.." Kouji said.

"Like old times.." Mana smiled.

"We'll be by your side.." Mizael said in a confort voice.

"This time there is no turning back.." Triton said.

"Okay everyone ready!" Kazuki shouted and began playing the drums..

**{Cue song: Nanoir-Magenta}**

_**remember again**_

"Davis began to sing passionately."

_**inside a world of broken words**_

_**you cannot hide**_

_**you try to find the reasons why,**_

_**as days collide**_

_**the seconds keep on passing,**_

_**without a sound, you turn around**_

_**and as you walk away I call to you**_

Mizael was using his bass as an out break he really enjoys the song_**..**_

_**don't you let go**_

_**take a look around, you are not alone**_

_**if youâ€™d only stop and close your eyes**_

_**find the answers,**_

_**you'd find the answers**_

Mana puts up the back song with her synthetizer while davis is singing passionately

_**when you feel like the world is falling in**_

_**and you can't seem to find the way back in**_

_**don't cry**_

_**just hear these words and remember again**_

_**-Instrumen (Mana)**_

_**outside, you're trembling as you stand,**_

_**in the falling rain**_

_**you try to find where you belong,**_

_**as you drown the pain**_

_**you hear the voices crying**_

_**inside a world monochrome**_

_**but their eyes are bleeding tears of**_

_**magenta**_

_**don't you let go**_

_**take another breath when you're lost again**_

_**if you'd only break the walls within**_

_**find the courage, you'd find the courage**_

_**when you feel like the world is falling in**_

_**and you can't seem to find the way back in**_

_**don't cry**_

_**just hear these words and remember again**_

Kouji as the second back sound and bassist was also having fun..

_**Mana: another silent prayer fades as the night slips past**_

_**I try to reach out to the light through the glass**_

_**as it shatters**_

Triton and mizael done a duet of guitar solo before reaching to the song again..

_**don't you let go**_

_**take a look around, you are not alone**_

_**if you'd only stop and close your eyes**_

_**find the answers,**_

_**you'd find the answers**_

_**when you feel like the world is falling in**_

_**and you can't seem to find the way back in**_

_**don't cry**_

_**just hear these words and remember**_

_**don't you let go**_

_**take another breath when you're lost again**_

_**if you'd only break the walls within**_

_**find the courage, you'd find the courage**_

_**when you feel like the world is falling in**_

_**and you can't seem to find the way back in**_

_**don''t cry**_

_**just hear these words and remember again**_

_**you'd find the answers**_

_**you'd find the answers**_

Mana ends it with the back sound and her synthesizer.

**{End of the cue song}**

Everyone was silent at first but then they clap at davis and his band as the mc asked them what are their band name..

"Okay thanks to everyone who hears our first song debut! It's called magenta! And our bands name is dark resonance!" Davis shouted.

**"Encore! Encore!"** The other students shouted.

"Hey are we going to do it?" Mana asked.

"Yeah.." Davis smiled he knows that this is his new group and he would never let it go..

"So what is the next song?" Kazuki asked.

"It's called a sad song called who are you now!" Davis shouted

"Hit it!" Mizael shouted.

"Before I said it I must thanked my friend in building this song because of them.. But I hate it the me I'm today cause I can't decide on who to side but to all of you who are like me don't betray your friends!" Davis began to cry..

"Davis.." Mana said.

**{Cue song Sleeping with sirens-who are you now..}**

**Yeah, yeah**

Davis began to sing and kazuki on the drums.

_**Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away**_

_**Tell me that I'll never be good enough**_

_**Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way**_

_**It won't be that way**_

He begun to see his parents never be there for him.

_**I'm tired and I'm lost**_

_**I dont wanna be found**_

_**I put my heart and my soul**_

_**And strength in this now**_

_**So forgive me cause I won't forget that**_

_**Yeah, this world has changed me**_

_**So you know when you ask me**_

Davis began to picture his image with mizael and the others..

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Did you say what you want?**_

_**Don't go back to the start**_

_**I'm asking, who are you now?**_

_**Did they break you apart?**_

_**Wonâ€™t you fight back for what you want?**_

_**Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly**_

_**We're gonna work it out**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't, don't, don't wake me up**_

_**Cause I hate who I am today**_

_**So come on, come on**_

_**And just take, take, take what you want**_

_**Is it now what we're living for?**_

_**Weâ€™re always wanting more**_

_**Kouji: Always take take take take take!**_

_**You made me hate my own reflection**_

_**Question every choice I make**_

_**So I could try to be perfect**_

_**But I will try to be fake**_

He remembers always being goofy all the time and he hates it.

_**So forgive me cause I really could care less that**_

_**This world has changed me**_

_**So you know when you ask me**_

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Did you say what you want?**_

_**Don't go back to the start**_

_**I'm asking, who are you now?**_

_**Did they break you apart?**_

_**Won't you fight back for what you want?**_

_**Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly**_

_**And sometimes you really live, youâ've gotta try**_

_**We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find**_

_**That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time**_

_**When you open up your eyes, I hope that you find**_

_**Who you are, who you are**_

Davis began to see that his friends were right besides him like he was in a safe place.

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Did you say what you want?**_

_**Don't go back to the start**_

_**I'm asking, who are you now?**_

_**Did they break you apart?**_

_**Won't you fight back for what you want?**_

_**Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly**_

_**Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly**_

_**We're gonna work it out**_

_**{End of Cue song}**_

_**The cheers goes wild but davis was suddenly feeling dizzy..**_

**"Davis.."** They all shouted and davis kinda almost fainted.

"Thank you.. And I won't abandon anyone cause you guys were there for me.." Davis tries to stand alone..

"Davis.." They all smiled.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Davis shouted.

**Outside..**

"Davis you scare us like that.." Clara said.

"Sorry I was too happy about it and I went a little emotional.." Davis tries to smile.

"You don't have to smile all the time you know.." Mizael said and the others came in..

"I've got some intel that there is a divergence in the sovereigns.." Triton said that he knows that from dorumon a few minutes after the fight..

"Wait how do you know?" Davis asked.

"I don't know what or when but he holds evil and wants to opens fanglongmon's seal.." Triton said.

"Then I must warn the others.." Davis said as they get on the target to know the culprit..

**Meanwhile..**

"Gennai inform the others to attack this mysterious group it's interfering with my plan.." The sovereign said.

"I will azulungmon-sama.." Gennai bowed to him and left..

**Back with the digidestined..**

"Guys gennai said to meet us at the usual place.. And he said that he needs to discuss things.." Tai informed.

"Tai I don't wanna come I am feeling dizzy.." Kari acts like she is feeling dizzy.

"Then don't come.." Ken said.

"It works.." Kari smiled as she goes out..

At kamiya's.

An incoming message was ringing within kari's D-Terminal..

"It's from davis.." Kari gasped.

**Dear Kari..**

**I'm coming just wait for me there and please don't hear what gennai has to say..**

**Your friend, **

**Davis..**

She begun to type from davis message

**Dear Davis..**

**Okay I've got your message please come as soon as you can I have a bad feeling..**

**Kari..**

**Dear kari..**

**Winter sanctuary is coming and we need you to work it out.. You're the same like mana..**

**Davis.**

"Who is mana?" Kari thought and begin to type..

**Dear Davis..**

**Okay just please be careful.. And who is mana?**

**Kari**.

**Re: Kari..**

**I'll explain later.. Just wanted to know you're okay :)**

**Davis.**

Kari gives a smile too and then closes her D-terminal and thinks who is mana and the winter sanctuary.. She began to fall into a deep sleep..

**Unknown Place..**

"Kari the digital world is in danger.." A girl appeared with red hair said.

"You're mana right?" Kari said.

"Yes and winter sanctuary can unlock a new path of DNA Digivolution.." Mana explained.

"What are you saying?" Kari began to get confused.

"Azulungmon has been playing you guys since the start.. He wants to resurrect fanglongmon and if that happens we must open the winter sanctuary so that we may awaken the last sovereign.." Mana said and began to fade..

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"Remember kari the winter sanctuary is in one month.." Mana disappeared.

"Wait!" Kari shouted and she was suck like a black hole

**What is this azulungmon is evil? So is davis good or bad? Why is mana kept saying the winter sanctuary is important? Who is the last sovereign? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster..**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay I didn't get a lot of feedback cause I bashed davis and stuff but please if you have time R&amp;R cause I don't know how to end it with.. A bad end or a good end or both.. Well I'm not gonna bash tai! That is obvious!  
Well enjoy the story..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Digimon Emperor Returns..

"What just happen?" Kari said while opening his eyes..

"Did you over slept again.." Tai smiled looking at kari..

"Onii-san since when did you!" Kari gasped.

"Nah I look over you remember and more importantly azulungmon told us everything.." Tai said.

"Everything?!" Kari asked.

"Well this is what happened..." Tai began to narrate..

Few hours ago in the digital world.

"Where are the others?" Tai asked.

"This is a cliché" Matt said.

"Why is it taking so long.." Ken said.

"Welcome digidestined.." Gennai appeared with a smile..

"So what is the call all of the sudden?" Tai asked.

"It seems that the royal knights has been sided with the enemy.." Gennai informed.

"Uh can I ask what are the royal knights?" Yolei speaks up..

"Royal knights are the one that controls the rule of the digital world other than the sovereign isn't it right gennai?" Izzy points the obvious.

"How observant of you izzy.. But recently they've attacked the fire zone.. Wind zone.. Dark Area.. And the dark ocean.." Gennai explained.

"Wait the dark ocean?!" They all shouted.

"They planted this some kind of crystal in their spot.." Gennai said.

"So what does the crystal does?" They all asked.

"We also didn't know the truth but in this case it could endanger the digital world and the digidestined of miracle must be kidnapped with them.." Gennai informed.

"Wait so davis was kidnapped by them.." Tai remembered the face it was alphamon..

*end of flashback*

"Are you sure nii-san?" Kari asked.

"He kidnapped davis.." Tai said.

"I know but aren't you thinking this too much.." Kari said.

"I'm trying to make this rational.." Tai said.

"But tai.." Kari said.

"I need some time alone.." Tai said and left the room..

"Tai I hope you're not wrong.." Kari whimpered.

Tai's Room..

"Um hello clara.." Tai said in his hand phone.

"Yes tai.." Clara said.

"Um I've got something to tell you.." Tai began to explain..

After some time..

"I see.." Clara said.

"And kari isn't agreeing with me.." Tai said.

"Oh tai sorry I've got to go.." Clara said hurriedly closes the phone..

"Clara.. Clara.." Tai shouted but her phone was off..

Meanwhile..

"Clara what did tai said.." Davis asked while everyone isn't around

"He said.." Clara whispered to davis..

"I see.." Davis smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" Clara asked.

"If they want us the bad guys then bring it.." Davis smiled wickedly.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Clara rolled her eyes..

"I know.. But no one can stop the winter sanctuary.." Davis said.

"I hope you're right.." Clara said and was hoping he is right..

"And we need to prepare.." Davis said it but he feels dizzy..

"Davis.." Clara said and holds him..

"I'm fine.. Maybe I'm just too tired.." Davis puts up a weak smile.

"You're lying.." Mana opens the door and heard everything..

"Mana! What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Wow davis you're still good at lying.." Mana smiled.

"He lied about his conditions?" Clara gasped.

"Yup.. Davis when I saw your health report yours was way going down hill.." Mana answered.

"You didn't told me.. Or anyone.." Clara said.

"Please.. I just want to do the winter sanctuary.." Davis began to fall tears..

"That is what keeping him as strong as this.." Mana pointed at davis..

"His will huh?!" Clara said and not impressed.

"Please.. If somebody can't then who can.." Davis said.

"And winter sanctuary does unpredictable effects.." Mana said the dangerous of this winter sanctuary.

"Unpredictable?" Clara seems confused.

"First off dizzy.. Secondly his vision keeps on getting weaker.. And lastly he is losing consciousness.." Mana said the symptoms..

"It's happening again.." Davis hears a high velocity of sound and begin to cover his ears..

"We must prepare fast.." Mana said and help davis goes back to his room..

"Davis is taking a huge risk.. If he didn't do it he could be hurt or more correctly die.." Clara can't believe davis would sacrifice himself for only this purpose..

"Now you know.." Triton suddenly appeared at clara's room.

"Triton since when.." Clara gasped.

"I know everything remember.. If davis fails then we're all doomed.." Triton said and disappeared.

"What do you mean doom?" Clara wanted to ask back but triton was long gone..

1 Month later..

"Guys my time is up.." Davis said.

"Oh man! You're leaving!" Kouji sigh.

"We really gonna miss you.." Kazuki smiled.

"Especially me.." Mizael said.

"We can still meet at the digital world cause winter sanctuary is just one month away.." Mana smiled.

"And keep your health up.." Clara warned..

"Yeah.. Mom.." Davis joked and everyone laugh..

"You're still a goof ball.." Mana smiled.

"Well this is a goodbye.." Davis smiled.

"For tokyo not for us.." Mana said.

"Yeah!" Davis shouted.

"It's time for me to get you back.." Alphamon smiled and opens a portal.

"Come on.." Magnamon said hoping that davis would jump to the portal.

"Yeah.." Davis jump with his backpack and goes to the portal..

Later that night on the motomiya residence..

"Davis we're so glad your home.." Davis mom said in a happy voice and davis hugs her but his dad was always at work makes him a little sad..

"Don't worry davis.. Dad is worried he looked everywhere for you.." Jun puts up a weak smile.

"Dad look for me?" Davis eyes widened and fall to tears..

"Dad were the most hardful on searching you.. He thinks that he is the reason you left.." Jun said..

"I'm going to my room.." Davis said bringing veemon..

"Is veemon getting bigger?" Jun asked.

In davis room..

"Davish why are you resisting your own family?"Veemon asked.

"I just doesn't feel like it.. Even if they care I would be alone again.." Davis whimpered and cried a little..

"But you've got friends.." Veemon said.

"That isn't the point..." Davis argued and suddenly felt dizzy all over again..

"Don't push it.." Veemon said.

"Veemon thank you.." Davis smiled and he went straight to temperate.

"Oh davish.." Veemon titled his head and saw that davis is sleeping..

Next day at school..

Davis went out with his black jacket and new attire cause you know he liked it very much but change the detail a little bit..

"Hey davis!" TK shouted.

"Oh crap.." Davis said

Kari was right behind him and you know surprised him..

"Kari what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Just come with me.." Kari asked davis and grab his hands..

After a while davis and kari was out of sight from everyone.

"Kari what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Well explain to me every little detail about that girl was talking about.." Kari said.

"Who a girl?" Davis was dumb founded.

"You know the girl with red long hair.." Kari said.

"I'll explain to you later but not here.. Later meet me at sunday in the digital world alone.." Davis said.

"But davis.." Kari said.

"No buts kari please trust me.." Davis holds kari's hands.

"I trust you.." Kari smiled.

"Let's get to class.." Davis smiled and was holding hands with kari and they blushed.

Later that day at the computer lab..

"Davis did you hear the news?" Ken asked.

"Hey vee go play with the others.." Davis smiled to veemon who can go to his rookie form..

"Davis since when did veemon can go to rookie?" Yolei asked.

"Well in tokyo I've trained duh.." Davis said.

"Hmm gennai said that royal knights was trying to break the rule.." TK said.

"It isn't true TS.." Davis said.

"Davis his name is TK not TS.." Kari corrected.

"Thank you kari.. Well I can't go to the digital world now sorry.. Got chores to do and homework.." Davis smiled and left.

"Since when did davis cares about chores and homeworks?" They all were confused..

Outside..

"Veemon you're ready?" Davis asked.

"You bet.." Veemon said.

Davis wears another black jacket but with an X sign and black jeans he also uses his black goggles to don't let anyone see it's him.. He even sometimes uses sunglasses just like the digimon emperor..

"Now call the others?" Veemon asked.

"Nah I would like to test it first hand.." Davis smiled.

"Okey dokey.." Davis jump in joy.

"Gate Open!" Davis shouted and he went to the digital world..

Digital World..

"Now to put the dark rings.." Davis said "Davis you're really gonna put dark rings?" Veemon asked.

"Don't be silly.. I also control lucemon's army the devimons.." Davis puts up a wicked smile..

"Wow you're good.." Veemon said and an army of devimon's appeared.

"What shall we do to serve you my emperor.." Devimon bowed.

"First of you'll guys come with me.. We will destroy the digidestined and for them not to stop the winter sanctuary.." Davis smiled wickedly.

"Hail winter sanctuary!" They all shouted.

"This is going nicely.." Davis smiled.

Meanwhile with ken..

"Where is davis.." Ken waited for a long time..

"He isn't coming.." Yolei said in a grumpy voice.

"Whew he isn't.." Kari said in relieve without anyone knowing when suddenly an army of devimons attack them..

"Patamon let's do it!" TK shouted.

"Okay TK.." Patamon shouted.

"Patamon digivolve too!"  
"Angemon!"

"You're too predictable.." The figure with goggles black jeans and jacket said.

"Who are you?!" TK asked.

"Me?! I'm the new digimon emperor.." The new figure said.

"Why would you enslave those digimons!" Cody shouted.

"Those devimons bend on my very will and they would gladly do as I say.." The emperor said and ordered the devimon's to attack..

"Cody!" TK shouted.

"Ah.." Cody said.

"Armadillomon digivolve too!"

"Ankylamon!"

"Ankylamon!"  
"Angemon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Shakkoumon!"

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon attack at them but the devimons dodge almost all the attacks like they know their moves..

"That is so predictable!" A flamedramon appeared and the devimon's back away a little..

"Flamedramon why did you side with the emperor?!" Ken shouted and ordered wormmon to digivolve..

"Wormmon digivolve too!"

"Stingmon!"

"Oh but I did you see this is the black ring.." Flamedramon said and saw that he is using the black ring..

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon tries to attack but flamedramon only moves an inch and block the attack..

"Fire Rocket Blaze!" Flamedramon began to dance in flames and attacking stingmon..

"Graaahhh!" Stingmon shouted.

"Stingmon!" They all shouted.

"I think you have something that is mine.." The emperor goes closer to kari..

"Don't you dare touch her.." TK shouted.

"Kari attack me.. Do as I say.." The emperor whispered.

"But.." Kari said.

"There is no other choice or they'll suspect you.." The emperor whispered.

"Okay I'll do it.." Kari said.

"I know you're the one kari.." The emperor smiled and backed away..

"Let's do it kari!" Yolei shouted.

"Ah!" Kari smiled.

"Hawkmon digivolve too!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon!"  
"Gatomon!"

"DNA Digivolution too!"

"Silphymon!"

"Now flamedramon!" The emperor shouted.

"Flame Veil!" Flamedramon puts up rings of fire and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" TK asked.

"Now everyone welcome raidramon!" The digimon emperor shouted.

"Spiking Thunder!" Raidramon suddenly appeared inside the fire ring..

"Graahhh!" Silphymon,stingmon and shakkoumon said and was hurt a little bit..

"Well you're weaker than I thought and that's why you're weak.." Raidramon smirked.

"Why you!" TK shouted wanted to pummel the digimon emperor but he can't..

"TK just calm yourself.." Ken said.

"Oh lookie here the last digimon emperor you thought your so bad but guess what I control 4 Areas in one week

"You mean?" Ken asked.

"The fire zone, wind zone, Dark Zone and dark ocean it's all my doing.." Digimon emperor said.

"Why you!" Ken shouted and force stingmon to attack..

"Spiking strike!" The attack hits raidramon and it was hurt a bit..

"Wow you're not bad.." Raidramon snickered.

"But guess what I'm better.." Raidramon smiled and saw that he was finishing his last attack..

"What is that black thunder?" Ken asked.

"Take this.. Oblivion Thunder!" Raidramon shouted and stingmon was sent flying.

"Stingmon!" Ken shouted.

"And as you see I didn't use any of your spiral towers.." The emperor sigh..

"You're a weird one.." Ken said.

"I didn't torture them like you do all mighty weak emperor! I bent them with my powers.." The emperor smiled.

"Then those devimons.." Ken gasped.

"Oh they follow me even if they aren't using the dark rings.." The emperor snap his hands and freed raidramon from the dark rings..

"Now I can release all my powers.." Raidramon growl..

"Wait raidramon isn't at full power?" Tk gasped.

"How fortunate you see that but.. I have the gold radiance.." The emperor shot out the golden digi egg and changed raidramon to magnamon..

"How did you get that?! All we know is that the gold radiance was belong to davis.." Yolei shouted.

"Haha do you think it's his alone screw it.." The emperor shouted.

"How may I destroy them emperor" Magnamon kneeled before him.

"Magnamon don't let him control you.." Shakkoumon shouted.

"Control me? You should be worrying yourself.." Magnamon uses his magna explosion on shakkoumon..

"Shakkoumon!" They all shouted.

"Victory greymon was a real challenged" The emperor yawns.

"Why you!" Stingmon tries to attack again but magnamon just smiled and dodge the attack and barrage with kicks and punches..

"I'm gonna break you apart" Magnamon shouted And breaks stingmons wing..

"Graahhhh!" Stingmon shouted.

"I'm really enjoying this.." Magnamon said and tearing it some more..

"Now beg.." The emperor said.

"Never!" Ken shouted.

"As you wish.." The emperor smiled..

"Well this is the end Majestic Lance!" Magnamon struck out his lance and stingmon is seriously injured.

"Stingmon!" Ken shouted and goes to him..

"It's a shame I wanted a strong fight yet you give me a weak one.." The emperor looks unimpressed.

"How do you know my name?!" Ken shouted.

"Hmm first I torture your leader davis.. He told me he wanted to see ken and I let him loose but veemon as a guarantee.." The emperor explained.

"Stingmon can you go back?" Ken asked.

"I'm paralyzed at this form ken like somehow his lance is made up with anti de-evolution chip or something.. Stingmon said.

"Anti de-evolution chip?" Ken was confused.

"It's on your blue print the small black one.." Stingmon said.

"I never knew he would use it.." Ken said.

"There isn't any challenge here then I'll better finish all of you.." Magnamon said.

"Here you go magnamon!" The emperor puts up the black digi egg and turns magnamon into hex magnamon..

"Astro Reaper!" Hex magnamon shouted and they were all encovered by dark data suddenly he comes out from behind and defeated shakkoumon with only his axe..

"Kari do something.." Yolei said.

"I can't.." Kari said.

"Kari you're not like yourself.." Yolei said.

"Cause that emperor is the guy I like.." Kari said making yolei surprised.

"Then I better past the limits.." Ken said and reformat the D3.

"Ken what are you doing?" Stingmon asked.

"We'll do something about it.." Ken said.

"Hex magnamon stop.." The emperor said.

"It seems you're interested in ken?" Hex magnamon asked.

"Yes.. But will he be able to do it?" The emperor said and his DX beep..

"I think ken is hacking onto the database.." Hex magnamon warned.

"Let him.. Our job is almost done.." The emperor smiled.

"Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"DinoBeemon!" The new figure appeared but this time the emperor doesn't smile back but he only smiled..

"Masquerade!" Dino beemon attacks hex magnamon but..

"You know stingmon you aren't that bad.." Hex magnamon smiled.

"Do you still remember?" DinoBeemon said.

"100%" Hex magnamon smiled.

"Why did you side with him?" Dinobeemon asked.

"He is testing you duh.." Hex magnamon smiled while the army and the emperor clap..

"Wow I can't believe you hack into my DX.." The emperor smiled.

"Huh what is going on?" Ken asked.

"You see the devimons only help me cause I freed the dark area.. They just want to live in harmony.." The emperor smiled.

"We better get back or seraphimon-sama will get angry at us.." The devimon said and turns into angemons..

"I understand.." The emperor sigh.

"Until we meet again child of miracles.." Angemon said.

"And tell daemon to see me.." The emperor said.

"Well we'll see.." Angemon said and the army left..

"I thought they are devimons.." Ken said..

"You see the dark ocean once was called the celestial spring.." The emperor said.

"Well what is the celestial spring?" Cody asked.

"It's a place where demon and angels can live harmony but then the sovereigns seal the place cause dragomon did a wrong thing by obliterating the sovereigns plane.." The emperor explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" They asked.

"Cause you see.. I'm davis.." The emperor opens his eye glass and revealed himself..

"Davis I thought you were kidnapped!" Ken shouted.

"How can we believe you.." TK said.

"Oh but TK I know you called tai.. Please if you guys stopped me here the world will be doomed.." Davis sigh.

"Then I trust you davis.." Ken smiled.

"And I know everything from the start kari smiled and kissed davis cheek.

"So that's why you're acting weird kari.." Yolei wondered.

"Just please TK Don't go in my way.." Davis said.

"Why is it so important?" They all asked.

"If I didn't do this I'll die and you're all doomed.." Davis said.

"What do you mean doomed?" They all asked.

"It means fanglongmon is gonna be revived and we all are going to perish along with other timeline.." Davis said.

"Give me one reason why should I trust you davis?!" TK asked.

"Is it obvious.. You guys have been tricked but I wanted to test how far you've been into and I see now all of you has potential but it's still isn't enough.." Davis said.

"How much time do we got?!" Cody asked.

"1 month from now.." Davis said.

"Okay davis even I despise your reason I trust you now go.." TK shouted.

"Thanks.." Davis smiled and left..

At the HQ..

"So how does it go?" Mizael asked.

"According to my plan.." Davis smiled

"Well we'll see who will the older digidestined choose.. Oblivion or peace.." Triton smiled.

"And why does davis know the secret underground hideout?" Mana asked.

"I told him.." Kazuki said..

Meanwhile..

"Kari why didn't you told us?" Ken asked.

"If I told you guys you all would report it to the older digidestined and.." Kari explained.

"Well we all must not get any of the others suspicious.." TK said.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

Now all the new digidestined are siding with davis and they are getting closer to the winter sanctuary.. What will happen then?" All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


End file.
